In between Two Worlds
by saber007
Summary: I couldn't lose him. Not to her. Anyone but her. My brother was all I had left in this world I didn't want to give him up to a Witch. "Please brother, don't leave me. I loved you first and always will." Crying I could only watch as my brother pulled further away. Rosa had stolen his love from me. Prequel to light dark series.
1. Chapter 1: A Brother's Love

Chapter 1: A Brother's Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

Crying. A loud wailing cry. That was I could hear coming from the room. I had been waiting outside my mother's room for hours after she went into labour. Now I had a younger sibling. I had been waiting excitedly for this moment for nine months. This was my only joy in life that made the days bearable after my father died from a confrontation with a wild demon from the Inferno. My mother had taken to it worse than me. At night I could hear her crying herself to sleep. It pained me to see my mother so depressed but there was little I could do when she'd close herself off to me. On top of that I'm still in the middle of my training to become a full fledged sage. I was a young man on the verge of greatness, that's what all my teachers were always telling. The higher level Sages would also stop me in the hallways and tell me to continue my efforts for the sake of the Right Eye. The inheritance of the Eye was supposed to fall to my father but with his death the line of succession fell to me. It was weight that I didn't want to carry. The only thing that held us both together was the little miracle my father had left behind in my mother's womb.

Standing up and knocking on the door I asked if it was alright for me to enter. I was met with silence until the door was opened by one of the midwives. The look on her face wasn't what I was expecting. Instead of joy from the life that had been created her face was covered in sweat and fear. "I'm sorry my boy but the birth proved too much for your mother. She is fading."

Alarmed by her statement I ran into the room knocking the midwife out of the way. If my mother wasn't dying I would never have been so rude as to pushed a lady but my thoughts weren't my own right now. The room felt stagnant and stale. I could feel death sneaking its way into the room. Walking over to my Mother's side I could see that the bedsheets and her dress were stained with blood. Bending down to my mother's reclined height. I saw the little bundle she was fervently holding on.

"Balder meet your new sister, Sigyn." My mother tearily reached out for my hand. Mindful of her fragile condition I gently took her hand. "I'm sorry I won't be able to watch you two grow up but I'll always be watching over you in Paradiso. My dear sweet children." Breathing her last breath my mother's eyes closed and her hand slackened in my grip.

I couldn't help the river of tears coming down my eyes. First my father and now my Mother. I had lost both my parents. Crying. My sister was crying. She probably could sense that her mother was gone. The midwife approached the bed attempting to stop my sister's cries. No. Sigyn was my responsibility now. I picked my sweet sister up and cradled her to chest, rocking her back and forth until her cries died down. She was wonderful. My little light in the darkness. "Fear not sister dear, I am going take care of you. I promise." Kissing Sigyn's small forehead I sat down in the rocking chair my Mother used to sit with me when I was younger and rocked her to sleep.

* * *

"Where are you my little Princess?" The voice was soft and beckoned the little girl to come out. Hiding in a rose bush was a small child of gold hair and blue green eyes. Sigyn was having too much fun to just come out of her hiding place. Even for her dear brother. Pushing some of the bushes out of the way Sigyn looked around the garden trying to find her brother. Strange. She'd heard her brother and he sounded close, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"I found you little Princess!" Reaching into the rose bush Balder lifted his younger sister out of the bush. "Awww. Bal-Bal I don't want to go back home yet!" Wriggling in his arms Little Sigyn tried to escape her brother. This isn't fair brother always finds. I never win hide and seek with him. Refusing to let me go Balder just gripped me tighter and started tickling me. Noo. I hated when he tickled me. I couldn't stop laughing as he was tickling my tummy. "But you must go back now Sigyn. You're all dirty now and need a bath. I don't understand how you manage to always get so filthy so quickly." Brother finally stopped tickling me after I started crying from laughing. Looking down I saw that my white dress was covered in dirt and my hair had fallen out of its braid and was filled with leaves. I didn't know how I got so dirty either but a hot bath would fix everything.

When we got back to the house Balder got started on my bath and even added some cherry oils to it on my insistence, so I'd smell like flowers. After brother helped me undress and get in the tub he let play in the water for a bit while he went and started dinner. Today was a really fun day. I got to spend it playing with big brother. I woke him up as soon as the sun came up so we could go watch the birds, or swans as brother called it, fly around the lake. He even let me feed some of them but he got really scared when one tried to bite my hand off for the bread. Splashing the water around a bit reminded me that I had started spraying water all at brother when he tried feeding the swans but overtime I did it he somehow evaded the water. He's such a cheater sometimes, using magic to win. I wished he teach me how to use it, but girls aren't allowed to be Sages he said. A young lady must pursue other talents of healing and studying herbs. It sounded boring though. I wanted to be a sage like big brother Balder. Pouting at the unfairness of it I put my head underwater and saw how long I could hold my breath.

* * *

Downstairs Balder was reading one his tomes for his lessons while he was cooking tonight's stew and bread. "The Angels are instruments of god and can be called upon by the Lumen Sages in order to combat the forces of evil." Learning to make a contract with a potential angel was Balder first official assignment as a Lumen Sage. After years of studying and hard work, I was finally on my way becoming a true Sage. The question is who should I make a contract with. Should I pursue Father's old contract or make a new one. They both have their pros and cons.

Upstairs I could hear Sigyn splashing water around. How many times do I have to tell her not to do that. Sighing I continued reading the rest of the chapter while I finished the food. While I still had my nose in the book Sigyn had made her way into the kitchen. Looking up or rather down, I saw she had changed into the blue nightgown I had recently bought her. Sigyn tried to climb into her seat but struggled to get. Setting my book down I helped the little one into her chair at the head of the table. I could smell the cherry oil on her. I still thought she was too young to be using it but I just couldn't say no to her adorable face when she first asked me.

"What are you learning about now in class Bal-Bal?" Her sense of naming always bought a silly smile to my face. When she first learned to talk her first word was Bal. From then on she had a hard time pronouncing my name so just Bal became Bal-Bal. It seems her nickname just stuck on after that. Summoning Angels. My assignment intrigued her because she wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat asking me all kinds of questions. "Calm down Sigyn, I'll tell all about it after you finish all of your dinner." Placing a plate of stew and bread in front Sigyn I sat down in the chair opposite her and ate my own meal. Eager for answers from me Sigyn intently ate her dinner in peace so she could learn more about magic. She has a love for magic that most girls her age don't possess. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for me to show her a few things on one of my rare off days.

* * *

After dinner brother tucked me into bed and began our night pastime of reading to me before bed. Tonight's story was about the creation of The Eyes of the World. Feeling my eyelids closing on their own I said good night to brother. "Sweet dreams my dear sweet sister. Your brother will always love you and protect you." The last thing I saw was brother's light blue eyes lovingly gazing at me. On my forehead I felt the warmth of his lips giving me a kiss and the tickle of his hanging brown locks of hair. "Sigyn loves you too, Balder. Today was the best day ever." The warmth left my head and I faded away into the land of dreams where Mummy an Daddy were.


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts and Love

_Chapter 2: Doubts and Love_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Balder!" I was in the field trying to chase after my brother. This was so much fun. I was laughing so hard my tummy was starting to hurt. My brother was running across the field in the form of a white wolf. He said this was good practice for him and it let me get out of the house.

I usually got bored after school was over and had to come home. My classes started in the morning but were over by mid-morning so my brother would take a break from his lessons and escort me home, but then he went back his lessons. Since brother had entered his true training for becoming a Sage, so he often would be gone all day long. This was one of those rare days when Balder's lessons ended early.

"You can't keep running from me." I felt my magic running through my body. The water was smoothly flowing in my veins. My legs and arms changed into animal limbs. Instead of a ten year old girl running barefoot in the grass, a golden fox was running after the white wolf. The **Beast Within** was an amazing technique. My tiny feet and agile limbs allowed me to catch up up with brother. I came up behind him and tried to bite his tail and failed. Balder turned around and tried to bite my feet and jumped on his back. We both went tumbling down the hill with me back into in my human body on top of brother's furry back.

"No! It's not fair why did I transform back?" I was pouting at the injustice of it all. I could feel brother standing back up on his four legs, so I tightly held on to his white fur as he started running again.

**"My dear sweet sister, you do not have the level of magic necessary to maintain spells like this. Girls of the Lumen Clan are naturally born with less magic than boys."** I could hear his voice in my head. It really wasn't fair. I'd never be able to use magic like him. All because I was a girl and not a boy. If I had been a Umbra, then I'd be the special one. Then again those witches had to sell their souls to Inferno for their powers. They were doomed to spend the afterlife in pain and agony in the Inferno, so I guess being a Lumen girl wasn't so bad.

* * *

"So Sigyn when are you going to stop cutting your hair? You know most young ladies have long hair. And while your short hair looks wonderful on you, I do think growing your hair out would be nice too." I was concerned about my little sister. It's been thirteen years already and I had been looking after her since I was fourteen and sometimes I felt more like her father than brother.

Luckily Sigyn was a fairly docile child, but she did have her incidents where she could get out of hand, like now for instance. Her instructor had informed me that Sigyn flat out refused to grow out her hair and when they asked her why, Sigyn told them there was no point. Plus she had been skipping lessons again with those two boys. Sigyn was already having problems properly using her magic and her short hair wasn't helping. After all our hair was normally used as conduits when we used magic and for children her age it was harder to do magic with short hair, it required more focus and higher levels of magic.

"Why should I grow my hair out, if I'm not really going to be using it? I'm a little girl remember. The most I'll probably ever learn in magic is how to heal and brew medicine, and if I'm lucky they'll let me make a contract with an angel. So if I'm never actually going to do anything meaningful why should I grow my hair out." Sigyn wouldn't look at me while she was talking and she kept playing with the ends of her golden hair. If anything she tried to walk faster so she could escape me and head to her morning class.

Now I see, this isn't even about her appearance, she's rebelling because of the rules set out for girls among the clan. I let her run off. There was nothing I could in this matter. These were ancient laws set in place long before either of us were born. And our clan was a clan that was always standing still. Never moving from its old traditional ways.

"I wish I could give you what you want, my precious Sigyn. But I am already breaking our laws by showing you the little things that you have already learned from me." I dejectedly walked on to my own lessons with the Holy Father. My training would soon come to an end. When that happened I would ascend to the highest honor in our clan. The throne of the Holy Father would be mine and the **Right Eye of the World** would be bestowed upon me.

"I shall be one of the **Eyes of the World **and I will awaken to my true potential." I repeated the Holy Father's word like a mantra.

* * *

"Good day love, how are you this fine morning!" That enthusiastic voice could only belong to him. Before I could answer I felt arms wrapping around my neck.

"Loki! Let's get out of the Sun Valley and head into Vigrid. I want to see what the mortals are up too." I was always happy to see Loki. He and his brother were my closest friends. Though Loki was more than a friend to me. I always felt really warm whenever he was around and my heart would start sporadically beating.

I don't know why I tried to hide it from him, he already knew I was infatuated with him. A couple years back I had the stupid idea of telling Loki that when I got older I'd be his wife. I don't know why I decided to say that to him. Loki wasn't like any other boy, he was special because he was **Aesir**. Or rather a part of him. Loki told me the whole story. At first it had been hard for my little ten year old mind to grasp that, but over time I began to believe it because of the way the Sages and everyone acted around him. They acted as if he was a god. Also his strange powers were nothing like my brothers or any of the Lumen. I mean who throws around cards as weapons. When I told him that he just laughed and told me his brother's power was even sillier, he could project hands to fight with.

"Going to Vigrid again are we? Why is she so fascinated with those humans. They do the same thing everyday. Wake, sleep, and die. Nothing else to them." Loptr appeared on my other side but kept his distance. I had been friends with them both for years now, but Loptr still kept his distance from me for some reason. It seemed no matter what I did to get close to him, he always tried to push me away. I felt bad for him cause it felt like me and Loki were always leaving him behind.

Both Loki and Loptr were identical twins. They both had dark tanned skin, pure snow white hair with a tint of blue in it tried back in braids, and shinning blue eyes. The only way to tell them apart was from the birthmark on their foreheads and their choice in wardrobe. Loki had a birthmark that looked like an hourglass was laying down on his forehead while Loptr had a diamond birthmark. Loki liked to wear a bright yellow jacket with sleeves and baggy orange pants while Loptr liked to wear a dark blue jacket and light blue pants. They were twins but they were two halves of a coin, just like the Lumen and the Umbra. Loki explained to me that since they had been reborn again, the two were traveling between the two clans to see how we used the **Eyes of the World** that they had created.

"They might be a little more boring than us, but they do have their quirks. Just the other day I saw the humans have a big festival in the square. It was brilliant. There were fireworks and games and everybody was having so much fun." I hooked my arm around my two friends arms and walked with them towards the end of Sun Valley where the portal leading to the realm of Chaos was. If we entered Vigrid from Paradiso we wouldn't be able to affect anything in Chaos and that was no fun. We all joyously chatted until we got to to Vigrid.

* * *

"I wonder what Balder is doing today. I really want to see him. Vigrid just isn't the same without him here." I was bored. I had no missions today and Balder wasn't able to meet me. For a Umbra Witch boredom always led to trouble. Sitting on top of one of the buildings in Vigrid I peeled pieces my apple and ate some and shared the other with my cat Cheshire. I loved coming here to the city whenever I felt like getting away from the dark politics and games of Crescent Valley.

Currently the Umbra Clan was in a bind. The Umbra Elder was growing older by the day and many feared she wouldn't last much longer. Which made the job of finding a replacement difficult. The Elder in her youth had had children, but they were only boys. Boys couldn't inherit the Umbra throne which meant if the Elder died there would be no one to inherit the** Left Eye of the World**. The absence of an overseer would throw the world into chaos unless our **Sovereign Aesir** stepped in and took the eye. That however was to be a last resort. Our **Sovereign Loptr** was still just a boy and while he had his memories from all his previous lifetimes, his body wasn't yet at a capacity to inherit the **Eye**. And something just didn't seem right about the kid. Whenever he visited the clan I showed the proper deference he was owed as the Sovereign, but my instincts told me he was trouble.

"Ugh. Just thinking about all this makes my head hurt Cheshire. Why couldn't I have just been born a regular girl. Then I could have had a wonderful life. I would have fallen in love with a young handsome man. Married him and had lots and lots of children and watched them grow and have their own children. It would have been wonderful, right Cheshire?" I leaned back on my hands and looked at my little black cat chewing away at a slice of apple.

"Rosa you are just full of bullshit! Everything that comes out of your mouth is just wild nonsense! Stop swooning over that damn sage, Balder. You are darkness and he is light. You two will never be anything more than enemies. So just save yourself the heartbreak and me the trouble of watching this tragedy transpire." Cheshire had stopping eating his slice to glare and shout at me. For a cat he was very blunt and foul mouthed, but I was used to his personality now. He always told me what I needed to hear, even if I didn't want to hear it.

"You're right Cheshire. I can dream all I want. Balder is just too far out of my reach." I pulled my butterfly glasses off and used a handkerchief that Balder had let me use to clean my glasses. Sometimes I could still smell him on it. He smelled like grass and flowers. I really had to stop thinking about him. Then I felt a familiar energy enter the city.

"Balder!" I jumped off the building. I could feel my long midnight black whipping around me as I fell.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Rival

_Chapter 3: New Rivals_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bayonetta**

* * *

"Say love, why don't you try on one of these dresses. I'm sure you'd look ravishing doll! Don't you agree Loptr?" Loki was leaning on my shoulders since he was taller than me and pointing towards the dress in the window while Loptr was standing next to me. The shop we, I mean I had stopped at was a tailor shop.

The dresses the owner put in the window were so beautiful. The one that had caught my attention this time was a long flowing dress of a light purple. The dress had flowers designs patterned all around in gold trimming. A violet shawl was attached to the dress as well. It really is a lovely dress.

Too bad I'd never be able to afford such an expensive item and I'd feel bad if I asked my brother. I knew he'd buy it for me if I asked, but then it would eat away at his earnings from his missions and he'd have to work even harder to pat for our daily expenses. My brother didn't make much since he couldn't take too many assignments with me around and most his earnings went towards our home and supplies and any of my other fancies I got. Sometimes I felt like an awful person because he spoiled me so much, but never spent anything on himself, but then he'd always tell me not to worry because I'm his little princess.

"Hmm…I don't think we'll ever see Sigyn in such regal clothing. Such a shame though, I think she'd make a wonderful queen though Loki." While I was off in my head Loki and Loptr were having a discussion about me.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!" The shopkeeper had come out and was shooing us away. Loki and Loptr pulled me away before the man noticed us. We had escaped to alleyway from the man.

"What a shame I couldn't see you in that dress, love." Loki had sat down on the cold cement, but didn't seem bothered by it. Loptr joined him and pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them. These two loved any kind of games.

"It doesn't matter. That dress wasn't of my taste. It was far too European. I prefer more Italian clothing." I cautiously sat down next to Loptr so I could watch him and Loki play.

Loptr didn't flinch from my presence so I took that as an okay and scooted closer to him. The twins offered to let me join in, but I would just settle with watching. I had learned long ago not to get involved with their card games. They took it far too seriously and acted like it was war, besides I could never keep up with them.

"That's right your family originated from Italy didn't they? Have you ever been there Sigyn?" Loptr didn't seem to mind my proximity as he was playing with Loki. Usually he was very hesitant to be too close to me. I wanted to change that. I didn't want him to feel like he was a third wheel or I didn't care about him.

"Yes my mother was born there and my father met her while he was on an assignment. Eventually my brother was born and they lived in Italy for some time before they moved to Vigrid. Brother told me Italy is a wonderful and exotic place compared to Vigrid. He even taught me how to speak Italian." As I was talking I caught Loptr staring at me, but when I caught his eye he turned back to his cards. I guess I made him uncomfortable again.

"You know love, for someone who's family is Italian you and your brother don't have Italian names nor an accent. In fact your accents are more European. I do believe you two have lost a part of your heritage." Loki was the one to question me this time.

"Well that can't be helped we've been immersed in this culture for so long that it has started to take over our very souls!" When I finished talking I sneakily grabbed Loptr's sides which made him jump and drop his cards in the middle of the game. Loptr ended up cursing and jumping away from me.

"Bloody woman! Don't do that to me! I am a god!" Loptr was standing and shouting at me. I couldn't keep a straight face with him. His eyes and nose were red. The great god Loptr was embarrassed. Unlike me Loki wasn't trying at all to hold in his laughter at all and he fell over from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry Loptr. I won't do that again." I had picked up the cards he dropped and was offering them back to him in apology with a cute smile. Loptr snatched the cards out of my hand and plopped back down in front of his cackling brother. The fun and games came to an end though when I felt a disturbance in the Trinities.

* * *

"Watch out little one!" I had been watching them for some time now from up above.

Sadly the light magic I felt wasn't Balder but instead it was his younger sister he often told me about. I had often seen her in town with Loptr, our Sovereign and who I assumed was his brother Loki and would just follow her around to make sure she didn't get into trouble. I had wanted to go and talk to her when I first saw her, but I felt it best if I didn't. If Balder didn't introduce me, then that meant he didn't want his sister to know about me. Knowing that made me a little sad, but what was I expecting. We weren't courting or anything so there was no need for him to introduce me to his family.

This time my observing paid off. It's not stalking Cheshire.

Sigyn and the Sovereigns were being attacked by demons. Jumping down I opened a portal to Purgatorio and landed on the snake demon and kicked the other snake away. More snakes were coming through the portal from Inferno. I pulled out my guns and started shooting all of them.

Behind me I could see the children were trying to fend off the snakes themselves. Loki was throwing glowing cards around and Loptr was guarding Sigyn using his projectile magic to fend off snakes with arms and hands. Knowing that they were alright let me focus on the main cobra demon that had summoned the others. A couple of bullets left the predator paralyzed long enough for me to rip open its jaw and send it back to Inferno.

I feel like such a heathen right now, killing my fellow demons in order to save dwellers of light. My trip to hell certainly wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

With the danger averted I withdrew my guns. Cheshire who had been hiding jumped onto my shoulder. Turning around I was faced with three children in an alleyway.

Stepping back into the realm of Chaos I could see Loki and Loptr were trying to coax Sigyn into moving. The poor girl she must have been frightened. She was standing paralyzed in fear. I walked over to her. Loki and Loptr must have figured I'd have a better chance at snapping her out of her trance because they stepped aside for me. I gently placed my hands on Sigyn's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Hey it'll be alright little one. They're only scary the first time you encounter them." Sigyn looked up into my gray eyes and I saw a swirl of blue and green. It was an odd mixture, like the two colors were fighting for dominance.

"How about I treat you three to some cakes?" My jolly tone was ill placed in this dark and bloody alleyway. I led Sigyn to a nearby cafe I was overly found of and the two Sovereign followed along, dutifully keeping an eye on their friend.

* * *

"Why did you save us, when you had no reason to?" Sigyn's question threw the dark beauty off guard. She almost choked on her cake.

The woman who had introduced herself as Rosa and her cat friend Cheshire had taken us to a small little cafe and practically ordered the entire menu. This woman's sweet tooth could rival Sigyn's. The two had already eaten two entire cakes by themselves.

Loptr was sitting on the other side of Sigyn looking disgusted by the overflow of sweets. He wasn't exactly a fan of sweets. In fact the only time I saw him eat any kind of sweet was whenever Sigyn decided to bring chocolates with her and she shared with us. Even Loptr with his surly attitude couldn't say no to Princess Sigyn. She really did have us wrapped around her finger. Somehow a mortal charmed two gods.

"What do you mean little one? You were in danger, I would never turn my back on someone who needed help." Rosa looked genuinely confused at Sigyn's hostility.

"That might be true for a normal human, but I don't fall into that category. I am of the clan of Lumen Sages and you are an Umbra Witch. We are mortal enemies. You had no reason to save us. So you must want something in return. What is it you want?" Sigyn was harshly talking.

"Ah, love I think you should calm yourself a bit. You're causing quite the scene right now. " I looked around and saw the other patrons staring at our table.

We already looked extremely suspicious, all of our clothes stood out from the mortals and we did all have exotic features. Sigyn looked around and saw the stares and started fidgeting in her seat.

"Little one, you remind me of a friend I met not too long ago. He had the same feelings as you regarding me. So I'll tell you what I told him that fateful day. Just because there's bad blood between us, that doesn't mean we have to continue on that path…I like to see the good in everyone, not the bad. And I think you and I could be friends, Sigyn." Rosa softly spoke.

All of us were gaping at the witch. She was completely different from the usual witch. Most witches loved violence and confrontation, but here Rosa was claiming the exact opposite and trying to make peace with her enemy.

"Wow, so that innocent face turns out to actually be innocent. Sigyn's the opposite, she looks innocent but she's really awful, right love." I reached over to hug my favorite girl, only for her to push me out of my seat.

"Ugh. You can be so rude sometimes. You should try being more polite like Loptr, Loki." Sigyn was glaring at me now but she looked really cute to me right now. From here I could see her short chin length golden hair framing her face and her eyes were going from blue to green.

"How amusing. Usually Sigyn is saying I need to be more open like you Loki. How fickle the Princess is." Loptr had a half smile, half frown on his face right. It was like he couldn't decide to be amused or annoyed with Sigyn.

"Oh, not you too Loptr. I don't like being double teased by you two." Sigyn turned away from me and I couldn't stare into her eyes anymore.

In the background Rosa was cooing about how cute the three kids were. If she had kids she would want them to be exactly like this. Cheshire was sitting on the table lamenting why he got involved with such an idiotic, lovesick woman.

"Whatever. I still don't trust you witch. But I humbly thank you for saving my life and that of my friends." Sigyn gave Rosa a slight bow and stood up from the table.

"Wait! Where are you going little one. I was hoping we could spend a little more together." Rosa was going to reach out to Sigyn but thought better of it and left her hand on the table.

"I have to get back home. My lessons are long over by now and my brother will be looking for me…I don't want to get in trouble with him again for skipping classes." Sigyn dropped her tough girl act for a moment and reverted back to her normal brother complex self.

"Oh. Well I suppose you should head home then. I wouldn't want your brother to get angry with you either. I'm sure he's a terror when he's upset." Rosa gently smiled at Sigyn and adjusted her butterfly glasses.

Sigyn proceeded to leave and Loptr got up as well, but I remained seated.

"Loki aren't you coming?" Sigyn looked back at me in confusion.

"Sorry, love but I'm a god and I don't have a curfew like you so I'm just going to stay and get acquainted with our new friend, Rosa here. Loptr why don't you go ahead and walk the princess home." I casually leaned back in my chair and admired the shocked looked that appeared on Rosa's pretty face. Man it seems like I'm surrounded by attractive females now.

"Loki…" Looking back I saw the most heart-wrenchingly sad expression on Sigyn's face. She looked devastated, like I had betrayed her in some way. Her expression made me want to get up and crush her in a hug, but there was something I needed answered by this woman.

Before I could reassure Sigyn of my intentions, Loptr gently tugged her hand and guided her out of the store. I was already regretting my decision right now. That expression Sigyn just made was not one I ever wanted to see on her angelic face.

"So, Rosa about this friend of yours. He wouldn't happen to be a Lumen Sage named Balder, would he?" My voice wasn't as cocky as it normally was due to my heart feeling like it hit the ground. Man, having emotions could be a real drag sometimes and girls really knew how to stir them up.

"Wh-what!?" Rosa was visibly shaking and some of her ebony hair fell from behind her ear into her pale aristocratic face.

* * *

"Sigyn, don't let my brother's actions bother you too much. He shouldn't be playing with your heart like that, he should be treasuring it instead."

Together we were heading back to her house on the outskirts of Vigrid. I was still walking with my hand in Sigyn's. The physical contact with her was really making my heart race. I could feel my skin twitching too. What is this feeling.

"I'm not bothered by it. I'm not even thinking about Loki anymore. Like he said he's a god and he can do whatever he wants." Sigyn turned away from me and gripped my hand tighter. I don't think she's realized we're holding hands or she wouldn't be gripping my hands so tightly. If I weren't a god she would have broken it.

Using my other hand I pushed my hood back. The beads on my hair jingled from the movement. Sigyn turned back to look at me once I took my hood off.

"Loptr why are you always covering your face? It used to really unnerve me at first, but I figured you were just too shy to remove it." The previous anger had dissipated from her voice and instead replaced with reserved curiosity.

"I don't like being confused for my brother. And since we look exactly alike I try to distinguish myself from him. I feel that if I don't distinguish myself I'll fade and people will forget me. They'll only remember Loki. The idea of absence or nothingness terrifies me…Though I suppose I could find another solution than just putting on my hood since it unnerves you." I calmly looked into Sigyn's eyes despite my rapidly pounding heart. Why is it beating like this and why am I telling her all of this.

"I didn't know that, but if it makes you feel better I don't think you have to change how you look or make yourself more intimidating in order to stand out from Loki. You're already your own person and I would never confuse you for anyone else. You're one of my dearest friends and I'll never forget you Loptr." Sigyn had stopped walking and smiled a smile so sweet and bright in the falling sunset, I felt my heart stop. No one ever made me feel the way she did. Even when I pushed her away, she still managed to get under my skin.

"Sigyn! Is that you? Hurry and come inside, the sun is setting and we need to get started on dinner." I could hear her older brother's voice coming from further down the road.

Sigyn unfortunately let go of my hand and was about to walk off but she turned back around.

"I promise, you'll never be alone or forgotten as long as I'm around Loptr." Sigyn had given me a hug.

This was bad, she could probably hear my frantic heart. Caught, I did't know whether I should hug her back or push her off. Before I could come to any kind of decision Sigyn left my arms and started walking the rest of the way to her house. Her white dress was billowing in the wind. I thought the image would have been perfect if Sigyn's hair had been longer. It could have been pulled by the wind like her dress.

Disgruntled and embarrassed I pulled my hood back up and started slowly walking away from the girl who caused these odd feelings in my chest. I needed some one to talk too.

* * *

**A cute skit for little Loptr and Sigyn**

**Picking Flowers**

**Loptr**(_Sleeping_):...

**Sigyn**(_Happily singing_): Hmmm, Lalala.

**Loptr**(_Startled_): Wh-what?

**Sigyn**(_Surprised_): Oh you're awake Loptr!

**Loptr**(_Mildly Annoyed_): Sigyn what are you doing?

**Sigyn**(_Sheepishly Chuckling_): Oh I was just making you a blanket. You looked cold just laying here.

**Loptr**: So you decided to cover me in itchy flowers.

**Sigyn**(_Surprised_): It-itchy? These flowers aren't supposed to be itchy. They're supposed to be soft and smell good.

**Loptr**(_Exasperated_): Sigyn you silly girl, these flowers are covered in poison ivy.

**Sigyn**(_Shocked_): Oh no! I'm so sorry Loptr! Just stay here, I'll go get my brother. He'll know what to do.

**Loptr**(_Cynical_): The great god Aesir defeated by poison ivy. I'll never live this down.

**Loki**(_Walking By_): Hey Loptr did you enjoy your nap?


End file.
